baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Protection From Evil, 10' Radius
7 turns |effects = |dispelled_by = |in_sequencer = |break_invisibility = No |aggro_friendly_npcs = No |special = |area = |obtained_from = |ability_icon = SPPR408B BGEE.png |ability_icon_caption = |spell_code = SPPR408 |item_value = 400 |scroll_icon = Protection from Evil 10' radius ISCRL5D00000 Item icon TotSC.png |scroll_icon_caption = |item_code = SCRL5D }} Protection From Evil, 10' Radius is a 4th level priest spell only usable by clerics and paladins. It allows the caster to provide the same effects as the 1st level priest/wizard spells Protection From Evil to multiple creatures with a prolonged duration. Effects The actual effects of this spell were changed throughout the course of the ''Baldur's Gate'' series which was not always reflected in its description. ''Baldur's Gate'' Besides using a fixed duration, the very first game is the only one that applies the described saving throw bonus, as the spell should according to pen-and-paper rules. However, together with the armor class bonus, these effects are applied in general and do not check the alignment of enemy creatures, granting them versus any and all attacks and spells. As summoned demons do not exist in the original Baldur's Gate, the later added effect isn't needed – instead it is also the only game that simulates the actual "second" pen-and-paper effect (attack and save bonuses are pooled as first there): immunity to becoming possessed by evil creatures, read "charmed". This, however, isn't written into the description. ''Shadows of Amn'' The original Shadows of Amn doesn't alter the description, but removes the saving throw bonus and the charm immunity – for both it is technically not possible to limit them to evil sources without much extra effort in coding. The replacement effect, protection from summoned demons, is not mentioned. ''Enhanced Editions'' The Enhanced Editions don't alter the spell effects further but introduce non-stackability with other protection from evil spells. Additionally, they adjust the spell description to reflect the actual effects. Scroll Locations ''Baldur's Gate *Durlag's Tower B3 - Trapped ''(89; Fireball) and locked (100) stone on the north wall of the fiery bridge room *King on the Durlag's Tower Chessboard - Drop ''Siege of Dragonspear *Lich Outpost - Southern-most room, on a corpse *Sold by: **Flaming Fist Healer ''(×5) **Belegarm (×10) ''The Black Pits II: Gladiators of Thay *Sold by: **Molzahn of Tymora ''(×10) Gameplay *This spell does not apply to all demons; only those specifically summoned by spells like Cacofiend, Summon Fiend, and Gate. For example, as Aec'Letec simply spawns like an ordinary creature, the spell doesn't prevent him from targeting you. It will apply its THAC0 and saving throw effects normally, however. *In the original games, this spell is cumulative with itself. In the Enhanced Editions, it will not stack with itself. Notes *In pen-and-paper rules, Protection From Evil, 10' Radius is a reversible spell and could as well be cast as Protection From Good, 10' Radius. *Also, a wizard variant is available there, already as level 3 spell and with the same effects, but with a much shorter duration of only 2 rounds/level. *The presence of the comma in the spell name and the capitalization of "from" and "radius" vary throughout editions. Bugs *In all editions, the spell name states a 10-ft. radius, as well as its descriptions from the original games do. However, all party members in a 15-ft. radius around the spell's target are affected. The Enhanced Editions at least fix the description to reflect this. A 10 feet radius is used a lot in the pen-and-paper rules – this spell's name is taken from them. * In the original Baldur's Gate, this spell does not check the alignment of enemy creatures, granting its effects versus any and all attacks and spells. This was fixed in Shadows of Amn and the Enhanced Editions. * Although a cleric can reach level 8 in Tales of the Sword Coast, the original add-on still uses a fixed duration of 7 turns – which is only correct for the maximum level reachable without the expansion. * The saving throw bonus is removed since Shadows of Amn, but here still mentioned in the description. *The icon for the spell scroll has the right border cut off in the original Baldur's Gate II. See also *Protection From Evil (priest), 1st level priest spell – identical but shorter duration and only one target *Protection From Evil (wizard), 1st level wizard spell – identical but shorter duration and only one target Appendix External links * * Category:Abjuration spells Category:Cleric 4th level spells Category:Bugs